


失控8

by FWHADL



Category: Origin - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL





	失控8

“孩子们动的厉害……需要我去叫医生吗？”  
肚皮上落下担心的轻抚，劳伦斯的手在被子下钻进了他的睡衣里，小心的安抚着莱尔腹中的胎儿。  
“……不用了。”  
莱尔深吸了一口气，闷闷的说到，他这几天逮着机会就和莱德疯狂头脑风暴的捡拾记忆碎片，高强度的对比互相的记忆细节，即使是睡眠中也情不自禁的思考着，有时候莱德还要跑出来帮他照顾一下肚子里的胎儿，不然他只会更憔悴，脑力消耗过大，他也比原来有些瘦了。  
“好不容易才养胖了些……”  
劳伦斯小心的扶着莱尔转过身来，因为肚子太大，莱尔只能在肚子下又垫了个软垫，侧躺着睡觉，半边身也压得有些麻，劳伦斯拉过枕头枕在他腰后，扶着他正躺好，无意中看见莱尔睡衣上乳尖的位置有些浸湿的痕迹。  
莱尔默默的看着劳伦斯缓缓的一个扣子一个扣子的解开自己的睡衣，他的双乳因为胎儿的缘故涨大得如女性一般，乳晕深了很多，劳伦斯轻轻的碰了碰凸立起来的乳尖，米白色的乳滴就漏了出来。  
“你开始涨奶了，莱尔。”  
劳伦斯伸手去拿床头存在保温箱里的热毛巾，先擦拭着乳汁流过的，在圆润的胎腹和双乳衬托下愈显瘦削的肋排，莱尔只是闭目养神着，任由劳伦斯摆弄。  
直到乳头上传来温热的舔舐感，莱尔这才缓缓睁开眼睛。  
靠在怀里的劳伦斯似乎很享受的闭上眼睛，轻缓的吮吸着莱尔的奶水，手还在像小猫似的踩奶，莱尔听见他喉咙里发出轻快的吞咽声，不过奶水并不多，劳伦斯自然的吸完一边又换了另一边，直到两边再不溢出，这才满意的停下，抬起头，温柔的朝莱尔笑笑。  
“好好喝，要是我以后跟孩子抢奶喝，你可别揍我呀。”  
莱尔对劳伦斯喝他奶的行为没什么抵触，反正反抗也没用，不过现在那个正抵在他腹底，和腹中胎动呼应的那根炙热的玩意才是莱尔要担心的。  
“劳伦斯。”  
“我知道，我知道。”  
劳伦斯从床头拿出避孕套和润滑剂，低头吻着莱尔稍微有些平缓的胎腹，爱怜的蹭了蹭。  
“可我实在想你了，只用大腿就好，我知道孩子闹得厉害。”  
劳伦斯轻柔的脱去莱尔的睡裤，把自己的性器从裤裆里掏出来，放在莱尔的大腿间磨蹭着。  
是心理因素，还是房间里淫靡的气息影响，亦或是腹中胎动升高了身体的温度，莱尔觉得自己的身体越来越热，一股不可名状的不适感萦绕在他的下身。  
劳伦斯似乎在专心的用莱尔的大腿自慰，但好几次他都隔着内裤磨蹭着莱尔的阴囊，有意无意的模仿着抽插磨蹭着。  
莱尔当然知道他在打什么鬼主意，只不过是调戏着自己，非要自己摊牌而已。  
真不明白劳伦斯这么费心的来讨好一个没办法反抗他的囚徒干什么，还要看自己的脸色，多此一举。  
不过莱尔也懒得在乎什么自尊心了，不就是个话头，给他就是了。  
“……算了，你进来吧，轻点。”  
“真的？”  
劳伦斯笑意盈盈的凑过来，亲吻他的嘴唇。  
莱尔直接翻身过去，“随你了。”  
“好的，好的～”  
劳伦斯扶着莱尔的肚子，但没脱下他的内裤，只是拉开内裤的边缘（孕妇用弹性很大），直接沾着润滑剂把自己的性器探去穴口磨蹭着。  
莱尔本想阻止一下，但认命的闭上嘴，默默的抚摸着肚子去了。  
劳伦斯的手也覆在他手上。  
“疼的话一定要和我说。”  
劳伦斯平稳的扶着莱尔的腿抽插起来，他很小心的控制着冲击的力道，胎腹里的羊水会放大二人交合的波动，劳伦斯做的万分小心，连莱尔都感觉到他束手束脚的轻捅着。  
“我爱你。”  
劳伦斯每做一阵，就停下来让莱尔休息，在他耳边呢喃着情话，一定要亲得莱尔抬眼看他才肯开心的作罢。  
这场情事做的缓慢而绵长，劳伦斯极小心的抽送着，左蹭右蹭，一听到莱尔因为胎儿轻哼一声，就立刻停下来一起哄着孩子，然后又更小心的抽送着。  
莱尔居然就这么在平缓的节奏里再次入睡了。  
“抱歉……只有我舒服了，等宝宝出来，我一定加倍犒劳你。”  
劳伦斯清理着莱尔满腿的精液时，有些懊恼的说到。  
莱尔只是摸着肚子，平静的发着呆。


End file.
